Klaine: The Baby Story
by rainidaze13
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine both have graduated High school, they decide to start a family. Follow Kurt and Blaine through their experience raising their child.
1. Chapter 1

Klaine: The Baby Story.

April 2nd, 2019.

Kurt Hummel-Anderson hung up the phone, and turned towards his husband.

"Blaine… The agency called. They've found a surrogate who they think will suit us!"

"Oh… Kurt… We may have a baby of our own… Finally... When do we meet her?"

"She's from around here. We're actually meeting her tomorrow at the Lima Bean." Kurt Hummel-Anderson sighed contentedly. He'd dreamed for so long to have a baby with his husband, but there had always been something in the way of their plan of starting a family.

He walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms happily around his shoulders and kissed his cheek affectionately. Things were finally looking up for their family plans.

April 3rd, 2019.

Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson walked into Lima Bean happily the next day. They ordered their usual's, the same since they were teenagers, and sat in a booth awaiting the arrival of their surrogate. Soon, a smallish woman walked in, and spotted the content couple. She had eyes as brown as chocolate, and hair as dark as the feathers on a raven. She walked over and introduced herself.

"Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson? I'm Maggie Clark. I'm the surrogate the agency sent. I understand that you plan on having a gestational surrogacy. You already have an egg donor?"

She liked being prepared, and she was hoping the couple would be prepared too. She was a surrogate, and this isn't the first couple she's helped.

Kurt spoke up first.

"Please, call me Kurt, and this is my husband, Blaine. Indeed, we already have an egg donor. We felt it would be easier for the surrogate if the baby wasn't hers… Is that a problem?"

She smiled a little.

"No, not at all. This isn't the first time I've been a surrogate, and every couple is different."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and just smiled. They liked this woman.

May 12, 2019.

They received the call they'd been waiting for.

"Kurt? Blaine? I'm pregnant. You're gonna be daddies."

Maggie heard shrieks of joy on the other end of her phone and smiled.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and spun him around in the air. They'd never been happier in their lives.

September 18th, 2019.

Kurt, Maggie, and Blaine sat anxiously in the doctor's office. Today they would find out if they were having a boy or a girl. They didn't care either way, but for Kurt and Blaine, it meant the start of a long shopping season for baby clothes, and furniture.

Maggie sat between the two men, holding both of their hands. She could see the excitement and happiness in both of their eyes. No matter if their baby were a boy or a girl, they'd be excellent parents.

The Doctor came in with a warm smile on her face. She enjoyed working with this group; they were very dedicated to each other. And she knew they'd be happy with the news they got today.

"Well gang, I come bearing good news. You'll be having a beautiful baby boy."

Kurt and Blaine hugged each other happily. A son.

November 4th, 2019.

Kurt and Blaine received terrible news. One of their friends from their high school glee club had died just days after giving birth to her second child, succumbing to cancer, which had plagued her since before the conception of their child.

December 22nd, 2019.

Blaine smiled over at the man who made his life worth living.

"Perfect. I couldn't think of a more perfect name for our baby."

After months of indecision, they found the right choice for their son.

February 5th, 2020.

1:18 A.M.

After a five and a half hour labor, Maggie gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Kurt and Blaine sat with her the entire time, filming the birth of their little miracle. They named him Dalton Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson.

"So explain to me why you named him that?" Inquired Maggie, who hadn't known the name since Kurt and Blaine had insisted on keeping it a secret.

Blaine smiled and squeezed his husband's hand.

"We named him Dalton after the place we met..."

"…And Elizabeth was my mother's name. She died when I was just eight years old."

Maggie just nodded. Leave it to those two to find an incredibly meaningful name.


	2. Chapter 2

February 5th, 2025.

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Dalton! Happy Birthday to you!"_

Kurt and Blaine were throwing a birthday bash for their five year old. They had invited Mercedes, Sam, and their two kids, Jay and Sasha, Brittany, Santana, and their two sons, Mark and Buddy, Puck and his son Andrew, Artie and his daughter Elena, Mike and Tina with their daughter, Julie, along with Finn and Rachel and their twin daughters, Chris and Lucy, and Maggie.

They'd just finished eating cake, which had been a little bit of a disaster, since; Sasha started a war with the other kids by throwing cake at her older brother, Jay, who in return tried hitting her back, but missed and instead hit Buddy. Mark defended his little brother by smashing cake into Andrew's hair because he was Jay's best friend. Andrew, refused to take it sitting down and was now flinging cake at everyone, including the adults.

Dalton slid under the table with Chris and Lucy and Julie. Chris, realizing this was a real warzone, nudged Dalton's arm, and pointed towards the living room, where they could grab the foam shields they'd made earlier when they were playing knights and princesses with Lucy and Julie. Dalton and Chris were the knights, because Dalton lost rock paper scissors to Julie and Chris lost rock paper scissors with her sister. This turned out to be in their favor now, as they slid out from under the table and to the living room, grabbing the shields. They were able to return to the kitchen without getting hit with cake.

While Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Puck attempted to end the war, Blaine noticed his son and Chris, slip from the room, and grab their shields. He smiled at the sight of them. Since they'd met each other, they'd been best friends. Kurt, having just finished end the war raging in his kitchen, walked over to his husband.

"Look at them… So smart, aren't they? Our little boy is growing up so fast…"

"Mmm. I know. He's already a handsome little devil. You know, he has your eyes, Kurt."

"Haha, well he may have my eyes, but he has your dark and wild curls."

A little later, it was time to open presents. Mark and Buddy got him a toy monster truck, Andrew, got him a foam sword, Jay and Sasha bought him a toy replica of the Titanic, Elena, got him an encyclopedia of musicals, Julie, got him a Dobby (from Harry Potter) stuffed doll, Maggie, got him a bunch of Disney movies, all of the ones Blaine and Kurt didn't already own, which wasn't many. Lucy and Chris had each decided to get him something different. Lucy gave him a sparkly football.

"You always say that you wished sports were more glamorous... So I thought a little sparkle would help. I put the sparkles on myself… with a little help from my mommy."

Dalton smiled, having expected something this… interesting from Lucy and then looked up at Chris who walked up to him a little shyly and handed him her package. It was lighter than all the rest. He opened it and saw the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It was a maroon cashmere scarf, with navy blue fringe and he saw his named stitched in a corner in white. He smiled wide and tackled his friend in a hug.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes looked like they would pop out at any moment.

"Rachel… How much was that…?"

Rachel was a little taken aback herself.

"I don't know… Finn helped her pick it out…"

Finn smiled sheepishly at his wife.

"She had insisted on me helping her since I was a guy, and insisted on going to the mall. She said that he told her that he'd seen a really pretty scarf, but that his grandpa, on Blaine's side, wouldn't get it for him, since he'd claimed scarves were for sissies… And well… You know Chris. It was a little pricey, but she charmed the cashier into giving it to us for a bargain by telling him all about why she wanted it. She even got him to stitch his name on it."

Rachel couldn't help but smile… Her daughters were as stubborn as she was sometimes.

Kurt tried getting Finn to tell him how much the scarf was so he could pay him back, but Finn wasn't having any of it.

"Seriously Kurt, it's a gift. Think nothing of it. It's not like it was when we were teenagers, and money was tight."

Kurt just sighed and turned back to his son, who was admiring the scarf with Chris and Sasha.

June 16th, 2027.

It was summer time, and Blaine was teaching Dalton how to swim. Kurt was sitting by the pool, watching the two of them splash around. He smiled at the sight of Dalton splash water into Blaine's face, who pretended to fall over into the deep end of the pool. Suddenly Kurt's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but picked it up anyway, confused.

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Hummel-Anderson? My name is Trent. Trent Clark. Maggie's brother."_

"Oh! I didn't know Maggie had a brother! How may I help you?"

"_I'm… I'm afraid I have to tell you this… but…"_

Sobs could be heard from the other end, causing Kurt to stand and walk towards his house.

"Trent… Trent, What's wrong with Maggie?"

He was worried now, but didn't want to interrupt Blaine and Dalton.

"_Sh-she… She's… De.. She was in an accident… and it… She's dead…"_

The sobbing was uncontrollable now. Kurt felt his knees go weak and he turned to look back at his husband and son, happily playing in the water.

_It'll break Dalton's heart._ He loved her, as did Blaine and Kurt himself… She had become a part of the family.

"_You guys meant a lot to her. She'd been a surrogate for m-many families, but y-you were the only ones she k-k-kept up with." _

"W… Was she pregnant with another?"

"… _Yes. A new family. Wife couldn't get pregnant. They decided to use a surrogate. They'd just found out the gender. A little boy."_

_Just like Dalton… What if that had happened to us? _Kurt thought.

"_I called to invite you to the funeral… Monday. It's on Monday."_

"…Thank you. Thank you, Trent."

October 12th, 2029.

"Dalton Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, what were you thinking? I cannot believe you punched that boy."

Blaine had just picked his son up from school… Early, because he'd received a call from his son's principal, who informed him that his son had gotten into a fight with another little boy and that both boys were being sent home early for fighting and disruptive classroom behavior.

"Papa, he insulted you and daddy. He said you guys were fairies, and sissies. Then… Then he used a really mean word, papa, a really mean one. I knew it was a mean word cause Chris said her Dad punched a man who called Daddy that, one time. She said her Dad told the man that if he ever used that word to talk about Daddy or you, that he'd hurt them a lot more seriously. And, Papa, I wanted to be able to defend you like Mr. Finn did. Chris wanted to help too, but I wouldn't let her, cause I told her it was my fight and if I needed help, I'd call for her. She's the one who got the teacher when he hit me back, and my nose started bleeding."

Blaine sighed. He remembered hearing about Finn punching someone after they'd made comment on Kurt's choice of clothing. They'd been in Burt's shop, since Burt had wanted to discuss having them run it since he was getting older, and had another heart problem not too long ago. They'd walked into the shop, and one of the customers caught sight of Kurt, and wasn't very kind with their words.

"Dalton, I'm proud of you for fighting for me, and Daddy, but you need to use your words, not your fists. Or you talk to your teacher. But you never, ever, hit another person unless it's in self-defense, and they've hit you first. Daddy and I have been called a lot of hurtful things over the years, but we never fight back, because we know we don't need to stoop to their level."

Dalton looked at his feet, and then nodded.

"Okay papa. If that's what's best."

Blaine smiled, "Yes, Dal, it is." and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Uhm… Papa? When School gets out for the other kids, can I call Chris?"

Blaine turned around at the worried tone his son was using.

"Why?"

"Uh… Chris said that she and Lucy would help me get revenge by putting a squirrel in his desk on Monday. Lucy knows how to catch them. But I need to tell them not to now."

Blaine's eyes widened. "A squirrel?"

Dalton just smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Blaine sighed, laughing a little and rubbing his eyes. Kids these days.

* * *

**So this is Chapter two! Little Dalton is growing up before Kurt and Blaine's eyes! What do you think? Review? =D**


	3. Chapter 3

August 17th, 2034.

_First day of High School, First day I might get slushied, and the day I get to audition for Glee club. Whew. Teenage life is rough._ Dalton thought as he got on the bus with Chris, Lucy, and Julie, who were all freshmen like him. They all planned on auditioning for Glee club together.

Dalton looked down at himself and now regretted wearing his favorite scarf, the maroon and navy one. He didn't want it to get stained from being slushied. He sighed fidgeting with the strap of his backpack. He looked over at Chris, who smiled back at him. She had been his best friend from the first time they'd met, but he was starting to wonder if he wanted something more than friendship with her. Every time he looked into her warm brown eyes, and a smile take over her face, he felt his heart skip a beat.

By the end of the day, Dalton, Chris, and Lucy had managed to avoid being slushied, though they couldn't say the same for Julie. She'd gotten caught before lunch by a group of senior football players and ended up coated in the freezing blue slush. Chris and Lucy helped clean her off as best they could, but her white t-shirt was ruined, much to her utter dismay, though she just sighed and let it go. It was now time to audition for glee.

They walked into the choir room, and were actually somewhat surprised to see the other freshmen glee spawn there. They'd known that both Jay and Sasha were already in glee, since Sasha was a sophomore and Jay was a Junior, and they knew Mark was a Sophomore, but they were surprised Andrew and Elena were auditioning, as well as Ariel Smythe, daughter of Kurt and Blaine's longtime rival, Sebastian. They'd thought she was going to attend a private all-girls school. They had no time to talk though because shortly after, Mr. Schue, and Miss Beiste walked in.

"Welcome new comers interested in glee! I am Mr. Drake Schuester, son of Mr. William Schuester, the previous Glee instructor, and Mrs. Emma Schuester, who was once the school psychologist!"

Just as he finishes, the door opens again to reveal Luke Karaofsky, a junior already in Glee. He was covered in red slush.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Luke! What happened?"

"Ah, well, you know. The seniors felt like taking it upon themselves to slushie me, as a glee club member."

Mr. Schue sighed, and sent Luke to clean himself off.

"Well, I suppose I should warn you that that is one of the side effects of being a glee clubber, along with Nausea, crying, drama, stress, and occasional vomiting."

He closed his eyes, waiting for the group of students to get scared and leave, but was surprised to find that none of them did. He smiled slightly, feeling a little bit of hope for his glee club yet.

"Well, as I said, I'm Mr. Schue, and this lovely woman is my Co- club instructor, Miss Bella Beiste."

"Hi guys! I'm the daughter of Ms. Shannon Beiste, a former football coach, and her ex-husband."

She smiled warmly at the group.

"So, it looks like it's time to audition. Who'd like to go first?"

Dalton cringed at the thought of auditioning first, having to set the standard. Although he'd hoped to audition with a duet with Chris, Lucy had already gotten to her. He'd also thought about asking Julie, but she'd already had a song prepared, though she offered to learn a new song with him. To his surprise, it was she who volunteered to go first. She moved to the center of the room, standing completely still until the music started.

_Thousand times I've seen you standing_

_Gravity like lunar landing_

_You make me want to run till I find you__  
__I shut the world away from here_

_Drift to you, you're all I hear_

She moved closer to the crowd, moving so that her skirt billowed out a little, and tilted her head, putting a hand to her ear.

_Everything we know fades to black__  
__Half the time the world is ending_

_Truth is I am done pretending__  
__I never thought that _

_I_

_Had any more to give_

_Pushing me so far_

Everyone is looking at her with awe. Her voice was melding well with the song and no one actually thought she'd be a great singer; she'd always focused on dancing, like her dad. This song was showcasing her voice instead of her moves.

_Here I am without you__  
__Drink to all that we have lost_

_Mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change_

_But love remains the same__  
__I find a place where we escape_

_Take you with me for a space_

_A city bus that sounds just like a fridge__  
__I walk the streets through seven bars_

_I had to find just out where you are_

_The faces seem to blur, they're all the same__  
__Half the time the world is ending_

_Truth is I am done pretending__  
__I never thought that I_

_Had any more to give_

_Pushing me so far_

By this time, everyone is smiling at Julie; seeing her break through her shell and singing.

_Here I am without you__  
__Drink to all that we have lost_

_Mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change_

_But love remains the same__  
__So much more to say_

_So much to be done_

_Don't you trick me out_

_We shall overcome_

_'Cause our love stays ablaze__  
__But we should have had the sun_

_Could've been inside_

_Instead we're over here__  
__Half the time the world is ending_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

_Too much time, too long defending_

_You and I are done pretending__  
__I never thought that I_

_Had any more to give_

_You're pushing me so far_

_Here I am without you__  
__Drink to all that we have lost_

_Mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change_

_Everything will change__  
__I, oh I,_

_I wish this could last forever_

_I, oh I,_

_as if we could last forever__  
__Love remains the same_

_Love remains the same_

by the end, everyone is cheering wildly for her, as she blushes and smiles at the group before moving to sit next to Chris. Elena volunteered to be next, singing an interesting rendition of Michael Jackson's _Beat It_, which surprised no one, considering how big a fan her dad is of the artist. Ariel went next, singing Liz Phair's _Why Can't I? _While looking directly at Dalton, scaring him a bit. Then the twins volunteered with a twisted grin plastered on both their faces, scaring him even more. Both girls moved center stage and looked to the floor.

(Underlined means Chris, Italics means Lucy)

Lucy's head comes up.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

Chris's head comes up.

Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain

_Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen_  
_But something happened for the very first time with you_

My heart melted to the ground, found something true

_And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy  
But I don't care what they say, _I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

Both girls clutch their chests and sink to the ground.

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

_You cut me open_  
Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt

_Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling  
_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness I see your face

They turn towards each other clutching each other's hands as if their lives depended on the other.

_Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy_

Maybe, maybe  
But I don't care what they say_, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

They stand up, still holding hands.

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

You cut me open  
And it's draining all of me

Suddenly, Little paper hearts start raining from the girls sleeves, causing everyone to gasp. Chris looks up at Dalton and winks, causing him to blush.

_Oh, they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see  
I don't care what they say,_ I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
_You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
_You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

For a second, no one moves. Luke had come back just in time to see the hearts fall from their sleeves and was standing there a little dumbstruck. Knowing that it would upset Lucy if she thought they didn't like it, Dalton started clapping, followed by Julie and Sasha, and then everyone else.

"Well, that certainly was a unique performance… Looks like we've got one more audition; Dalton, I wish you luck following that!"

He sighs, confident that nothing he can do will out shine the twins. He grabs a stool, and brings his guitar out.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_  
_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_  
_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_  
_How can I move on when I've been in love with you_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

_Policeman says son you can't stay here_  
_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year_  
_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_  
_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

He looks up just long enough to catch Chris's eye, and smile.  
_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy_  
_Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa_  
_There are no holes in his shoes_  
_But a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_  
_And you'll come running to the corner_  
_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_  
_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_  
_('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)_  
_I'm not moving_  
_(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)_  
_I'm not moving_  
_(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)_  
_I'm not moving_

_(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)_

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

A loud cheer rang out through the choir room; giving Dalton a standing ovation. He smiled at them, before leaning down to put his guitar back in its case and to sit down again. Mr. Schue walks to the center of the classroom.

"Wow, guys, we're really packing some major talent this year. We're happy to have all of you in Glee club!"

He smiles at the group, and dismisses the club for the day. Dalton grabs his guitar and backpack, and catches up with Chris, Lucy, and Julie as they head out the doors.

* * *

**Ta-Dah! Chapter 3. The songs are _Love Remains the Same_ by Gavin Rossdale, _Bleeding Love_ by Leona Lewis, and _The Man Who Can't be Moved_ by the Script.** **Looks like little Dalton and the gang have grown up a bit, huh? Just a little warning, next chapter involves bullying. =P**


	4. Chapter 4

August 23rd, 2034.

Dalton had managed to evade being slushied for almost a week. He was now late heading for glee practice because he'd stayed after class to talk to the teacher. He was rushing through the halls, realizing how eerie they were when no one was in them. _In horror movies, the person who goes out alone dies first. _He thought eerily to himself, picking up his pace.

He was a turn away from the choir room when he felt himself being dragged backwards. He tried to struggle but was then thrown against a locker. He looks up at the group surrounding him, realizing that they were all seniors as well as football players.

"Hey, look here boys. Fresh meat."

"Ooh, fresh meat? The best meat if I do say so myself. Look at the pretty boy trembling against the lockers."

"Hey now, isn't he those two Fairies boy? One was a Broadway star or something…"

"Oh, he's that boy? "Son of an honorable McKinley Alumni", wasn't it? So you think you're something special because one of your "Dads" can sing like a girl?"

"I sure hope not, boy, cause around here, you ain't nothing. You're on the bottom of the food chain. No, you are the bottom of the food chain, with fairies for parents. Makes me sick, to think you don't have no proper man guidance."

"We'll show you what a real man is, Fairy."

Suddenly, Dalton felt himself covered in slushie and his feet knocked out from underneath him. The lead boy had tripped him and now looked like he was prepared to kick him. Dalton braced himself, preparing himself for the pain. He saw the player swing his leg back and Dalton chose to close his eyes.

"Freeze."

The lead player looked up and noticed the girl watching them. Dalton looked up in confusion and noticed Chris standing there with her hands on her hips looking clearly peeved with what she saw.

"What do you want, girlie? Why don't you let the men have some fun?"

"What do I want? For starters, I want you to get away from my friend. Secondly, I want you boys to march your rears to football practice like good little boys, because you and I both know the coaches wouldn't be very happy with you if you're late."

The players looked confused.

"What do YOU know about the football practice and when we're supposed to be there?"

She just stood there, giving them a "You guys are idiots aren't you?" look before the lead realized who they were talking to.

"Oh crap… It's one of Coach Hudson's daughters!"

They scattered faster than you could say "run". Chris sighed and walked over to Dalton, extending her hand. He took it and stood up.

"Thanks Chris. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"From the looks of it, in a dumpster. That's where most of their victims end up anyway. Did they hurt you?"

"I'll survive. Besides slushing me and insulting my family, they didn't do anything. Well… tripped me, but what's a bruised tail bone? Though if you hadn't come, I'd probably be quite a bit worse off. What were you doing out here anyways?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to take some papers to the office for Mr. Schue. Wanna come with?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Nothing sounds better."

October 13th, 2035.

Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly. Why was their son rushing through breakfast?

Blaine was also curious.

"Slow down, tiger, and chew your food. What's up with you? Got a hot date?"

Blaine had been teasing but Dalton froze.

"Wha- what? A hot date? What? Please. No, no, no. I… um… Wasn't eating that fast?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance.

"So… Who is she?"

Dalton ducked his head and muttered something incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry, Dalton, I don't think we've ever met anyone by the name of "bluuhm nmmh.""

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Dalton flew from his chair, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his bag on his way to the door, opening it, grabbing Chris's arm and dragging her away faster than she could even greet his parents.

Blaine smirked up at Kurt.

"Chris, huh?"

"Looks like it."

"Can't say I'm surprised. They've been best friends since before elementary school. I just wonder if she feels the same."

Kurt sighed, grabbing the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"It reminds me of when we were teenagers. I caught one glance of you, and I was head over heels in love, and it took you awhile to figure out how you felt for me."

Blaine made a face.

"I was more focused on being your friend, not your lover."

Kurt just smiled, grabbing his husband's hand.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait and see what happens. At least it's Chris and not some… floozy."

Blaine grinned at his husband.

"Exactly. And Chris is always there for Dalton. And Dalton's always there for her. Remember the time she had her tonsils removed and Dalton sat with her the entire time, reading books and playing guitar for her?"

"And the time Dalton had that nasty cold? She came over every day after school with Lucy and Julie just so they could put on skits and tell him about what happened?"

"I actually don't think anyone is more perfect for our baby boy than her."

"What we need to know now is if she feels the same. And I have an idea."

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Lucy and Julie were sitting the Hummel-Anderson kitchen looking questioningly at Kurt and Blaine. Kurt looked incredibly serious, whereas Blaine looked relaxed.

"Would you guys like something to drink?"

Both shook their heads. Julie looked up.

"May I ask what this is about?"

Kurt finally stopped pacing and looked at the pair.

"How does Chris feel about Dalton? Does she have… a romantic interest?"

Both girls froze for a second, and then exchanged looks cautiously.

"Why would you ask that? Has something happened?" Lucy inquired with her best poker face.

She was having a stare off with Kurt before Blaine interrupted.

"We have reason to believe that Dalton has a more than friends feeling with her."

Julie squealed in excitement before being silenced with a look from Lucy, but she couldn't stop smiling until a confused look crossed her face.

"Wait… how do you guys feel about this?"

Blaine and Kurt smiled at them, surprising them both.

"Actually, we're glad it's her he fell for and not some… floozy." Blaine said with a grin earning him a glare from Kurt which he ignored.

Lucy sighed. She finally broke.

"Chris loves Dalton. She'd honestly do anything for him. But she'd never say anything to him because she's afraid it could ruin their friendship if she tells him and he doesn't feel the same. She's just happy spending as much time with him as she can."

Kurt and Blaine smiled. It was sweet.

"Well that settles it." Blaine stood up with an evil grin.

"Oh God, no, we're letting them settle this themselves. Seriously Blaine, we're not getting involved."

"But Kurt…"

"No buts. They can handle themselves."

The girls just watched the adults go back and forth and looked at each other. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Nosy Kurt and Blaine... Tsk tsk... Ah well. Next chapter is a little more romantic. Yay romance! Review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

February 14th, 2036.

Dalton was waiting the auditorium. He had his guitar and was waiting for Chris, nervously. She came in, wearing a sky blue scarf with tiny hearts dangling off of the ends. Dalton smiled at the scarf, knowing it was something her sister must have made her. Chris saw him looking and laughed.

"You think my scarf is bad? You should see what I made her. It's a big red hat with tiny pink hearts dangling around it. It's kinda cute if you squint."

He laughed. It was just like the twins. For every holiday, they made each other something kooky and the other had to wear it around the whole day.

"So, what did you call me in for? A new song you're experimenting with?"

He blushed looking away.

"Sorta. I want to know what you think… of this song. So… uh… enjoy."

He climbed up on stage, grabbing his guitar and sitting on the stool he'd prepared.

_I've been kicked right down, I've been spat in the face_

_I've been pulled way down to the lowest place_

_I've been lied to, shamed, I have been disgraced_

_Been excommunicated from every holy place_  
_I've been beat up and robbed, I've been left for dead_

Chris thought of the day she found Dalton being bullied by the football players.

_For the way I look, for the things I said_

_And when trouble thinks it's found us_

_The world falls down around us_

_I promise baby, you won't ever, you won't ever feel a thing_  
_'Cause I will take it on the chin, eh, for you_

_So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin_

_I promise you won't feel a thing, no_

_'Cause everything the world could throw_

_I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow for you, for you_  
_I've been put on the street, I've been left in the cold_

_Had my dreams held up, I've been shot full of holes_

Dalton remembered the day that boy made fun of his dads and Chris stood with him.

_I've been laughed at, hurt, been the butt of the joke_

_I've been lit up in flames, I have gone down in smoke_  
_I've been stabbed in the back, I've been promised the earth_

_Trying to keep my head high for all I'm worth_

_Outside our double glazing, I know a war is raging_

_I promise baby, you won't ever, you won't ever feel a thing_  
_'Cause I will take it on the chin, eh, for you_

_So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin_

_I promise you won't feel a thing, no_

_'Cause everything the world could throw_

_I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow for you, for you, yeah_  
_And if I fall here_

_At least you know, my dear, that I would die for you_

He remembered Maggie, her sweet smile and serious attitude.

_Promise you won't ever feel a thing_  
_And if I fall here_

_At least you know my dear that I would die for you_

_Promise you won't ever feel a thing_  
_'Cause I will take it on the chin, eh, for you_

_So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin_

_I promise you won't feel a thing, no_  
_'Cause everything the world could throw_

_I'll stand in front; I'll take the blow for you, for you_

_Yeah, everything the world could throw_

_I'll take the sticks; I'll take the stones for you, for you_

Dalton sighed, finishing the song. He stood and looked out at Chris who seemed a little confused. He hopped off the stage and runs over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to the stage. He stood her at the center then reached into his guitar case and pulled out a single red rose, and moves to Chris.

"Christine Drizzle Hudson, I realized a few years ago that there was something special about you. I realized that… that I love you, and… would you please be my girlfriend?"

He hands her the rose, and looks at her, his entire face red. Chris looked up into his eyes and then smiled, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Of course, Dalton… I love you, too, and… this is… amazing. I… I have a song I want to sing to you too."

He smiled and was about to go sit down, when she grabbed his arm and she pointed him towards the stool. He sat and she started singing.

_Many times I've tried to tell you_  
_Many times I've cried alone_  
_Always I'm surprised how well you_  
_Cut my feelings to the bone_

_Don't wanna leave you really_  
_I've invested too much time_  
_To give you up that easy_  
_To the doubts that complicate your mind_

_We belong to the light_  
_We belong to the thunder_  
_We belong to the sound of the words_  
_We've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace_  
_For worse or for better_  
_We belong, we belong_  
_We belong together_

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness_  
_When I don't know what to say_  
_Maybe I just wouldn't know_  
_What to do with my strength anyway_

_Have we become a habit?_  
_Do we distort the facts?_  
_Now, there's no looking forward_  
_Now, there's no turning back_  
_When you say_

_We belong to the light_  
_We belong to the thunder_  
_We belong to the sound of the words_  
_We've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace_  
_For worse or for better_  
_We belong, we belong_  
_We belong together_

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now_  
_Close your eyes and try to dream_  
_Clear your mind and do your best_  
_To try and wash the palette clean_

_We can't begin to know it_  
_How much we really care_  
_I hear your voice inside me_  
_I see your face everywhere_  
_Still you say_

_We belong to the light_  
_We belong to the thunder_  
_We belong to the sound of the words_  
_We've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace_  
_For worse or for better_  
_We belong, we belong_  
_We belong together_

_We belong to the light_  
_We belong to the thunder_  
_We belong to the sound of the words_  
_We've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace_  
_For worse or for better_  
_We belong, we belong_  
_We belong together_

_We belong to the light_  
_We belong to the thunder_

Dalton stood and hugged her. They just held each other for a while before they heard a collective "Awwwww!" and they turned to see what happened. There stood Julie and Lucy, as well as Blaine, Kurt, Finn, and Rachel. Blaine held a video camera. Dalton turned red.

"Please tell me you didn't get all of that on camera."

"Of course I did. We are so happy for you two."

Blaine was grinning ear to ear, and Kurt and Rachel's eyes were misting over. Finn on the other hand, was grumbling about his little girl being too young to date, causing Lucy to smack her father's shoulder.

"What? You're still too young too. I'm only letting you date Andrew because he's Puckerman's kid."

"And you think Puck's son is a better boy than Kurt's?" Rachel interjected.

"Well. No… though it actually appears both of my girls have pretty good tastes. And it's not like they're getting married or anything. Because we all know that they aren't allowed to do that until they're 45."

Rachel just rolled her eyes. So typical of Finn. He wants to run off and get married at 18, then says his own daughters weren't allowed until they're middle aged.

* * *

**Ah, sweet romance. Silly and sweet teenage romance. =) The songs are "You Won't Feel a Thing" by the Script (yes, I'm addicted to their music, I cannot wait until their new album comes out.) and "We Belong" by Pat Benatar. And Yes, her name is Christine Drizzle. I'll explain it in another story I'm thinking of doing that's more focused on Chris and Lucy... I'd love some feedback! **


	6. Chapter 6

April 20th, 2036.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Dalton was doing some shopping for his dads. He'd already gotten things like paper towels, toilet paper, tissues, etc. but he still had to do the grocery shopping. He went about his business, grabbing all the things his family would need for the next week or so, thinking about Chris. He was still overjoyed to be able to say she was his girlfriend, and he didn't notice the men watching him as he shopped and checked out.

He was taking the bags to his car, having put them in the trunk, he was getting ready to get in the car, thinking now about what he should pick up for dinner since it was getting late. Then he felt something hard hit the back of his head, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

When he awoke, all he felt was cold, surrounding him. Then he realized he was in the alley behind the grocery store. Worse yet, he realized he was surrounded by large men, staring at him with smirks. What did they want? They could've easily taken his car and his wallet while he was unconscious, so did they want something more than robbery? Were they going to slit his throat and watch him bleed out like in all the horror movies he'd seen? _Oh, shut up, you have to remain calm!_ He yelled/thought to himself. He sat up, glaring at the men.

"Look, sleeping beauty woke up!"

"Well princess, we have a question for you. How much are you worth to your parents?"

Dalton just stared at the man who'd asked the question; he had a long scar running the length of his arm, and he reminded Dalton of the football players who'd attacked him last year.

"Well? How much are you worth? Would your parents care enough that their little boy is missing?"

The man was now in Dalton's face, and he could smell his breath which smelled of pickles, making Dalton want to laugh.

"I… yes? My parents would care. But, money value? I don't know…" Dalton sort of just started rambling, unsure, of what he should do.

The big man with the scar rolled his eyes, turning back to his crew. He looked at the man who'd spoken to Dalton first.

"Watch him. We're going to go discuss what we're gonna do with the punk."

The man grunted, and moved closer to Dalton, while the rest moved further down the alley, backs turned to Dalton and his guard. Dalton realized this could be his chance to escape. He had to try. He had to get away; he had to get back to his parents, and to Chris. He would escape for them. Dalton looked closer at the man who was guarding him. He was tall, maybe 6'2" and was really well built; muscles bulging under his shirt, making Dalton feel a little less certain he could actually escape, what with his lanky 6'0" frame. Dalton decided his best move would be to act quickly and just run.

Out of nowhere, Dalton leapt to his feet, pushing the man, trying to run. The man grabbed Dalton's arm, and punching him in the face, sending Dalton reeling for a minute, before recovering himself and kicking, with all of his strength, the man in his stomach. Out of shock, the man let go of Dalton's arm just long enough for him to run. Dalton ran like he was being chased a velociraptor which he felt wasn't too far off considering the footsteps he heard running after him.

Dalton made it out of the alley, and ran to his car, getting his keys out, hoping the men hadn't tampered with it. He locked all the doors as he slid in and rammed the key into the ignition and turned. _Yes!_ The car started, and Dalton sped out of the parking lot. When he'd made it safely to the park a few blocks from his house, without being followed, he finally started to calm down.

He finished his drive, parked his car, and ran into the house hoping no one was home, but also hoping someone was. He was embarrassed, and scared, and felt horrid, but he also didn't want to be alone. To his luck, or misfortune, no one was home. He ran into his bathroom, and caught sight of how bad he looked. His dark curls were messier than usual, and his cheek was starting to turn purple. His jacket was covered in stains, as were his jeans though the latter were also torn. For once, he just didn't have the energy to care. He crawled into bed, and started to sob. How close had he really come to being a much stickier situation? What if he hadn't been able to escape? He kept asking himself these things, until his thoughts were interrupted by his phone. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone, and answered without even checking to see who it was.

"He- hello?" He was trying to mask his tears.

"Dalton? What's wrong?"

Chris. Crap.

"N-nothing is wrong…"

"Don't lie to me. Are you at home? Are your dad's home?"

"Yea, I'm at home, but my d-dad's aren't."

"I'm coming over. Be there in ten. I'm bringing Lucy, and Julie."

At that she hung up. Dalton just dropped his phone, and curled into a ball. The ten minutes flew by, and soon there was a knock at the door. Slowly he rose from his bed and went to the door. Being paranoid, he checked the peephole, and sure enough, there stood Chris, Lucy, and Julie. He sighed opening the door. Julie gasped.

"Dalton what happened?"

He just shrugged. He didn't care anymore. Chris looked him over, a look of worry in her eyes. She walked up to him, and pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

Just as quickly as she'd done it, she let go. She looked at her group and sighed.

"Dalton, you need to shower. Seriously. Julie, Lucy, and I will make dinner, and then you can tell us what happened, kay? Now go."

She shooed him off to shower, and he just went with it.

Half an hour later, Dalton came out of the bathroom looking a little better. He was now wearing a new pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, and he could smell spaghetti and garlic bread. He came into the kitchen to find the girls all doing different tasks. Julie looked up from the salad she was making and smiled.

"Where are your dirty clothes? I'm going to do the laundry."

He'd thrown them in the hamper, and she headed to the laundry room.

Lucy, who was waiting for her bread to finish baking, took over the salad.

"You really do look better; now that you've changed and took care of that mess you call hair." She smiled. Chris looked up at him from her spaghetti, and smiled as well, though a little sheepishly.

"We found the groceries in your car, and brought them in. You're gonna have to get new eggs, ice cream, and milk though."

He shuddered involuntarily, causing both Lucy and Chris to look at him with worry.

"Dinner will be done in five, you could set the table and pick a movie for us to watch afterwards."

So off he went, setting the table and grabbing Aladdin, his favorite movie. Soon they were sitting around the table; eating and listening to Dalton tell the twisted tale.

2 HOURS LATER

Blaine and Kurt walked into their house not expecting to find what they did. There sitting on their couch were Dalton, sleeping on Chris's shoulder, who was sleeping on Lucy's shoulder, who was sleeping on Julie's shoulder, who was sleeping on the arm of the couch, with the credits of Aladdin running on the T.V. screen. Blaine went over to Dalton, planning on waking him up, when he noticed the bruise on his son's cheek.

"Kurt? Dalton did not leave the house this morning with a bruise on his face, did he?"

Kurt, who had been stopping the movie and putting it back in its case, stopped and looked at his husband.

"He most certainly did not leave the house with a bruise anywhere on his body, let alone his face."

He came over to where Blaine was standing, and saw the bruise in question.

"Ohmygod, what happened to him?!"

"I think that's just what we're going to find out." Blaine said, shaking his sons shoulder.

Dalton woke with a start, feeling his head pounding, and immediately thought he was in the alley again before he realized it was his father's faces that were watching him. He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling Chris safe beside him. Blaine and Kurt just looked worriedly at him.

"Dalton? What happened to your face?"

Dalton froze, remembering the bruise from being punched, and he shuddered, accidentally waking Chris, Lucy, and Julie.

"Oh crap! What time is it? We have school tomorrow!" Julie said when she realized where she was.

"A little after 8. Can I ask what's going on here?" Kurt was curious as to what happened.

Dalton sighed; it was time for him to tell his dads. Chris, Lucy, and Julie all left, all giving him a hug and smile, Chris reminding him that he could call her anytime he needed to.

And so Kurt and Blaine sat with their son while he told them about what had happened. When he finished, Kurt pulled his son into a tight hug, as Blaine grabbed the phone to call the police, before he was stopped by Dalton, who wanted nothing to do with it, but put it behind him. That night he fell asleep in the embraces of his dads.

* * *

**So I may or may not have been feeling melodramatic... Yea... Sorry for the wait. Reviews would be lovely!**


	7. Chapter 7

May, 2038

Graduation. They were graduating. Dalton was waiting for his name to be called, waiting behind Lucy in line who was behind Chris due to the alphabet. He started thinking about his future. Next school year he'll be in New York with Chris and Julie, who'd shocked them all by auditioning for NYADA, and they were going to share a shoebox apartment the way Dalton's dad, Kurt, and Chris' mom did so many years ago.

"Christine Hudson!"

He watched Chris walk up and accept her diploma. She was trying to keep from crying, he could tell, and she was doing better than Lucy, who was bawling in front of him. He was patting her shoulder, trying to comfort her, but there was only so much he could do.

"Lucille Hudson!"

He watched her walk away as well, the tears still streaming. She was planning on going to California with Andrew, and they were going to live with his Uncle while they tried their hand at acting careers.

"Dalton Hummel-Anderson!"

Numbly, he moved forward, onto the stage to get the diploma. He shook their principal's hand, and looked out into the crowd. He saw his proud fathers, Kurt in tears with Blaine comforting him. Next to them sat the Hudson's, also grinning broadly. He moved off the stage, to sit in the crowd of his fellow graduates, the tears welling in his eyes. He rubbed at them vigorously, embarrassed. His mind drifted, thinking of his future, specifically his future with Chris. He hoped to marry her, and live the rest of his life with her. She completed him, and no matter what troubles they faced, they could solve them so long as they had each other.

"…Class of 2038!"

He watched the crowd toss up their caps, the screaming, the crowd surging forward. He felt himself being pulled into a hug by his fathers. Kurt was still crying, but was managing to slowly get it under control. Blaine, on the other hand, looked to be on the verge of tears. They were so amazed that their son was now 18, and had graduated high school. They escorted him to their car, planning to drive to The Hudson's house for the ultimate graduation celebration.

Rachel was rushing about, making everything was perfect. The entire former Glee club, as well as the new glee club, was coming over to celebrate the graduation of the kids. Chris and Lucy were setting plates at the table, and Finn was waiting by the door for the guests to arrive. Dalton, Kurt, and Blaine were the first to show up. Finn pulled Kurt into a hug, playfully punching Blaine on the shoulder, and patting Dalton on the shoulder.

"Rach, is there anything you need me to help with?"

Kurt and Rachel rushed into the kitchen, while Blaine and Finn ended up discussing football. Dalton joined Chris and Lucy. He sat at their piano playing softly while the twins started to sing.

Well I woke up to the sound of silence  
The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight  
And I found you with a bottle of wine  
Your head in the curtains  
And heart like the fourth of July  
You swore and said  
We are not  
We are not shining stars  
This I know  
I never said we are  
Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows  
To know you can never look back  
If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on  
Carry on, carry on  
So I met up with some friends  
At the edge of the night  
At a bar off 75  
And we talked and talked  
About how our parents will die  
All our neighbours and wives  
But I like to think  
I can cheat it all  
To make up for the times I've been cheated on  
And it's nice to know  
When I was left for dead  
I was found and now I don't roam these streets  
I am not the ghost you want of me  
If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on  
Woah  
My head is on fire  
But my legs are fine  
Cause after all they are mine  
Lay your clothes down on the floor  
Close the door  
Hold the phone  
Show me how  
No one's ever gonna stop us now  
Cause we are  
We are shining stars  
We are invincible  
We are who we are  
On our darkest day  
When we're miles away  
So we'll come  
We will find our way home  
If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on  
Carry on, carry on

Their parents stood in the doorway, as well as the other guests who had arrived. They burst into cheers, as well as a few tears.

* * *

**So sorry it took this long! I've been busy... I was thinking about doing one focused on the Hudson twins. Any ideas?**


End file.
